


Nada en la oscuridad

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Eres peligro.Y lo único que necesito.Fanfic escrito para el reto del grupo de facebook #LawZopalabanda





	Nada en la oscuridad

**— I —**

 

Era peligroso, lo supo al verlo por primera vez.

Se preguntó si usaba pupilentes, un poco imposible lo natural en el color de sus ojos; pero lo era. Con demasiados tatuajes encima sin aparente significado más que el corazón en el pecho, poseía una presencia fuerte, enigmática. Demasiado peligro. Supo que venía de una familia de médicos, toda su familia muerta en un accidente; siendo adoptado por un acaudalado empresario decidió seguir la tradición familiar. A sus veinticuatro años logró ser un experto cardiólogo. Era inteligente, astuto y con sentido común, parecía ser uno de esos prodigios que nacen cada determinada época. Era perfecto.

Y peligroso.

Pero a él le gustaba el peligro; la sensación de adrenalina inundando su sistema; el cosquilleo de la expectativa naciendo en su vientre y bajando por los muslos. Esa sensación de saber que estaba vivo, en sus cinco sentidos, al borde del abismo y dejando, quizás, un poco de su vida a la suerte, sin saber cuándo sería la última vez que sintiera tanta vitalidad en las venas. Como un juego al azar, una ruleta rusa: él disponía del arma, la bala, su dedo en el gatillo, las posibilidades a su favor, pero al final era la suerte la que hablaba y ponía punto final si se encaprichaba con él y se lo llevaba a la mierda, o le daba otra oportunidad más para jugar. Para él eso era la vida, el sentido que le daba a sus futuros días. Y el hombre parado frente a él, al otro lado de la acera, era su nueva arma cargada.

Le sonrió, no por coquetear, le era imposible guardar la inmensa satisfacción de encontrar un nuevo objetivo, peligroso, sensato y exótico. Contuvo la respiración un instante cuando le correspondieron de la misma forma, labios delgados, flagrantes, creaban la necesidad de morderlos, chupar hasta hincharlos y seguir degustando hasta acabar con la última gota de sabor. Trató de ignorar la excitación en su entrepierna, al fin y al cabo estaba  en la calle, al aire libre, sin embargo, el magnetismo creciente en los ojos grises le obligó a ahogar un gruñido de excitación. Era un hecho, con su pene a medio camino de erectarse, se lanzó a la caza. Al diablo el peligro, las alarmas, la prudencia; necesitaba desahogarse, explotar el placer y vaciar todo el jodido deseo de sexo. Quería verlo desnudo, chuparle el pene, ponerlo en cuatro, penetrarlo y apreciar sus gestos, escuchar su voz. Deseaba arrodillarlo ente él, embestirle la boca, abrirse de piernas, sentirse lleno. Sucio, fuerte y sugestivo. Darlo todo. Poseerlo todo.

Dominar el peligro.

Caminó con pasos fuertes, un poco desesperados. En el paso de cebra y con el semáforo en rojo, nada le impedía llegar a él. Él hizo lo mismo, se acercó, amplió la sonrisa, el peligro aumentó cuando alzó la mano en su dirección. Una corriente eléctrica de deseo les recorrió a ambos al tocarse; imágenes calientes colapsaron, hacerlo ahí mismo, a mitad de la calle se convirtió en una posibilidad inquietante.

—Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo —le susurraron. Lo abrazó como si fueran viejos conocidos que acababan de encontrarse después de una vida separados; el leve movimiento de pelvis directo hacia su miembro no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sí le resultó mucho más hilarante de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

El peligro aumentó de nivel, y seguía sin importarle.

—¿Follarte? —preguntó al oído. Nada de reservas, nunca las tenía. Por lo general sus objetivos huían al considerarlo un patán sinvergüenza, pero en las ocasiones en las que encontraba otro hombre igual a él,  las promesas de placer se abrían en un nuevo abanico de posibilidades, generoso, explosivo y sobre todo brutal.

—Directo. Me gusta —le contestó sin darle razón o rechazar su oferta. Siendo más precavido se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para mostrarle un gesto de complicidad y seguir cruzando la avenida, soltando una invitación a seguirle, acariciando con la punta de los dedos su entrepierna ya despierta.

Lo siguió de cerca, a sus espaldas, y por un momento se le antojó vulnerable. Con la nuca al descubierto, los hombros delgados y una espalda ciertamente espigada; con mayor altura y un andar ligero, el misterio de su porte se volvía melancólico, casi triste. Daba la impresión de ser débil y estar huyendo de sí mismo. Lo observó con detenimiento, inspeccionó cada movimiento y entendió que estaba frente a su última prueba, porque ese hombre era peligro y fragilidad, buscaba protección e impartía inseguridad; era una víctima convertida en depredador. Lo peor de su clase. Un arma de doble filo, un juego en el que ambos ganaban al perder.

Fueron directo hacia un edificio de cinco niveles, robusto y sencillo, parecía acogedor como si cada ladrillo, ventana o peldaño en la entrada gritaran la paz y protección que habitaban dentro de sus cuatro paredes. Se sintió incómodo y por primera y última vez dudó en seguir adelante; su instinto, las alarmas gritaban que se diera la vuelta y regresara por el mismo camino; estaba en peligro, ante algo mucho más grande, importante, aunque no supiera qué, solo la importancia se asentó en su lengua como un sabor dulce y conocido: el miedo.

Su guía abrió la puerta de cristal y le cedió el paso. Ese gesto lo consideró extraño, como si nunca lo hubiera esperado de aquel hombre misterioso. Las piernas le temblaron con tal ligereza que concluyó imaginó el movimiento; era exquisita la sensación de peligro, la adrenalina aumentando su fuerza y reacción. Caminó, se adentró en lo que por un momento consideró como la boca del lobo.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó mientras lo seguía al ascensor.

—Así es. En el último piso. —Ya adentro apretó el botón necesario y las puertas se cerraron. El cubículo era demasiado pequeño.

La maquinaria crujió creando un ruido de metal friccionando, como si la falta de aceite en alguna parte cobrara factura. El ascensor dio un fuerte golpe antes de empezar a subir. Para alguien no acostumbrado era inquietante.

El nerviosismo le calmó la excitación, aún sentía el leve cosquilleo en el vientre y las ansias revolotear en los dedos a la espera de poder coger a gusto lo que sea que se le pusiera enfrente, pero ya no lo sentía tan vivaz ni desesperado. Eso no fue impedimento para cogerlo de las caderas cuando se acercó sin pronunciar palabra y se recargó sobre él. La pasión fue creciendo al sentirlo duro sobre su vientre; la forma gruesa, larga, caliente. Su propia semi erección aumentó y toda duda fue disipada. Se miraron a los ojos entre leves movimientos sugerentes, casi obscenos; no querían perder el contacto visual, aumentaba la intensidad en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ver el deseo reflejado era el preámbulo perfecto; la imaginación se encargó de imponer los juegos previos, realizar toda una fantasía brutal y salvaje. ¿Qué podían esperar entre ellos? Sólo placer.

 _«Y peligro»_. Una vocecilla se le coló entre las imágenes de ellos dos desnudos y compenetrados que su mente le hacía el favor de regalarle. La desechó al sentir que sus piernas eran abiertas y ayudándose con las manos en su trasero lo alzaban la altura suficiente para acomodarse en su pelvis. Ah, se mordió el labio al notar que encajaban perfectamente. Dejó que su cuerpo guiara el deseo, enredó sus piernas alrededor del hombre y onduló cuanto pudo su entrepierna. La fricción de la tela era incómoda, el poco espacio lo ahogaba, pero no podía parar, no ante el deseo de ser penetrado de la misma forma, alcanzar el orgasmo, vaciarse entre ambos cuerpos, ir por más, y más, y más. La expectativa era exquisita, escuchar sus propios jadeos, sentir el aliento en su cuello. Todo indicaba que sería delicioso. Lo deseaban con cada músculo tenso, cada intento de soportar la desesperación y alargar un poco más la tortura deliciosa y desesperante.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Por un instante pensó que el hombre sería capaz de llevarlo cargando, así enredado en su cintura. Bajó las piernas al decidir que no quería ser llevado en brazos, por mucho que le pareciera divertido, algo equiparable al orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero el hombre no se movió, lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y el ascensor, con todo su peso y las promesas de su mirada.

—Hey, quiero que me la metas, muero por mamártela. Pero no aquí, en este sucio elevador —le dijo al hombre, voz gruesa, excitada, sonrisa incluida. Le empujó del pecho. Al separarse ambos notaron con claridad la erección del otro.

—No. Aquí está bien —contestó y sin voltear presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas—. ¿Quieres mamármela? —preguntó con algo parecido a la burla, desabrochando su pantalón—. Arrodíllate —ordenó al sacar su miembro erecto y masturbarlo.

Era un desafío puro. Y el deseo de follarse aumentó, en ambos.

Veía el pene erecto, rebosante, y la sed se le agolpó en el fondo de la garganta, justo dónde lo quería sentir. Pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, nunca lo daba.

—Jamás me arrodillaré —dijo. Degustó el sabor de la victoria al escuchar un gemido ronco del hombre cuando bajó su propia mano y lo agarró con fuerza, al menos más de la que solía utilizar; los movimientos fueron lentos, pausados, con plena intención de joderle la paciencia—. Quiero que lo hagamos los dos al mismo tiempo —susurró mientras dejaba besos por todo el cuello y pasaba el pulgar por los pliegues del prepucio.

Se alejó de golpe, empujó al hombre y apretó el botón para abrir las puertas. Estaba llevando al límite la tortura, sentir la humedad en sus dedos y el sabor en la lengua ya no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Si aún no se daba la vuelta y se arrodillaba, no era por falta de deseo, sino por el orgullo que mantenía. Las puertas se abrieron y antes de poder dar un paso afuera sintió que lo sujetaban de la nuca de forma violenta; sus instintos salieron a flote, por inercia levantó el puño para golpearlo, pero fue detenido con relativa facilidad. Su otra mano intentó alejarlo, al mismo tiempo que su boca era invadida. Se calmó al sentir la lengua dentro de él, al menos en el aspecto de querer separarse; al instante su cuerpo reaccionó de otra forma. El beso podía considerarse como una pelea, sin ganador y mucho menos un perdedor. Pero no iba a dejar sin _castigo_ ese acto insolente así que lo mordió, no lo suficiente para arrancarle el pedazo de labio, pero sí para hacerle sangrar y alejarlo.

—¿Vamos a tu apartamento o vas a querer que te muerda la polla aquí?

—No me des ideas —contestó sorbiendo su propia sangre. Se acomodó un poco la ropa y salieron del ascensor. Caminaron el estrecho pasillo separados, sin intención de tocarse—. Por cierto, me llamo Law.

—Zoro —dijo por cortesía. No le interesaba el nombre, le daba igual si follaba con un desconocido; era demasiado excitante el misterio junto al peligro como para detenerse a esclarecer un poco el enigma.

Mientras lo seguía de cerca miró hacia las ventanas a su izquierda; el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, casi lograba cegarlo como faros en la carretera en una noche cerrada; sí, así era, estaba a punto de impactarse en la oscuridad, una penumbra de ojos grises y sonrisa cínica. Esa podría ser una buena forma de morir.

Law se detuvo frente a una puerta y sacó sus llaves. A Zoro no le pasó desapercibido que el llavero tenía forma de sombrero de paja, algo demasiado curioso, ahogó una risa. La puerta se abrió, el apartamento estaba en penumbras. Ambos entraron. Zoro se encargó de cerrar mientras Law iba al fondo del living y quitaba las gruesas cortinas. Una extraña sensación inundaba el lugar, todo estaba perfecto, limpio y pulcro, era acogedor y cómodo a la vez que era imposible no sentir una sensación fría, casi vacía, como si nadie viviera ahí aunque pareciera que se esmeraban por tenerlo todo aseado. Por un instante Zoro pensó que era un tiempo detenido el que ocupaba el lugar. Sus alarmas sonaron otra vez.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿sake? —preguntó como buen anfitrión.

Zoro estaba confuso. Las expectativas con ese hombre siempre cambiaban de un momento a otro.

—No —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Se acercó. Lo tomó del cuello. Le jodía que Law fuera más alto, pero no era algo a lo que debería darle importancia. Lo acercó, se acercó. Lo besó con más hambre y pasión.

Law lo sujetó con fuerza de su parte baja, lo alzó y sin mayor problema lo llevó por el pasillo a un costado del apartamento, al fondo, pasando por demasiadas habitaciones hasta llegar a la principal. Abrió y dejó a Zoro sobre la cama.

—¿Te importaría si abro la ventana? —soltó más por explicar la razón del porqué se separara. Sin quitar las cortinas corrió la ventana. No había brisa.

Zoro lo vio darse la vuelta y, como un depredador, lo vio quitarse la ropa en el camino de regreso. Detrás de Law alcanzó a notar un macetero. Por un instante se sintió enclaustrado, desesperado por salir corriendo, encontrar la salida de un lugar en el que no se encontraba encerrado.

Todo murió en los besos de Law, en su cuerpo, las formas y los movimientos. Todo encajaba perfecto, como una amalgama hecha exclusivamente para los dos.

 

**— II —**

 

Despertó al escuchar el timbre de un teléfono. Estaba solo en la cama; dio un enorme bostezo y decidió acomodarse para dormir otro rato. Su cuerpo cansado, pero relajado, le hormigueaba sutilmente; quería reunir fuerzas para tener otra ronda de sexo antes de irse. Entre el sonido del teléfono y la somnolencia se preguntó si volvería a ver a Law; sonrió, estaba en su casa, si no existía una negativa de su parte se presentaría con frecuencia.

Nadie atendió el teléfono así que saltó el contestador.

—¿Qué tengo qué? ¡Ah! ¡Ya está grabando! Estás hablando a la casa de la familia Monkey. Soy Luffy el que se convertirá en el rey de los… ¡Auch! ¡No me pegues, viejo! —La grabación terminó—. Sé que estás ahí, contesta —era una voz chillona de mujer, casi demandante. Zoro mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero más atento, lo último que quería era meterse en líos de pareja. Además ¿qué diablos con la grabación del contestador? No pegaba nada con el estilo de Law. Quizá no viviera solo—. No lo admite, pero está preocupado por ti, se le nota —continuó la chica esta vez con un tono de preocupación—. No es bueno que te encierres solo. No es justo. Por favor, regresa a casa… te extraño. —Zoro no estuvo seguro si escuchó las últimas palabras, la chica había susurrado. La llamada terminó.

Al parecer se lió con alguien de muchos problemas personales, esperaba no convertirse en un paño de lágrimas. El momento de descanso se convirtió en un mal trago; se sentó en la cama mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sólo llevaba los boxer puestos, buscó su ropa en la habitación, si no recordaba mal había quedado regada por todo el suelo; la encontró pulcramente acomodada sobre una silla. Un sutil ruido le avisó que el propietario regresó. Se miraron sonrientes por disfrutar un buen momento en sus vidas.

Su encuentro había sido espectacular.

—Aún es temprano, ¿quieres continuar? —preguntó Law mientras se acercaba. Sólo traía puesto el pantalón de mezclilla con el ziper que Zoro rompió. Una parte de él supuso que debía disculparse, pero, haciendo memoria los botones de su camisa no estaban en mejores condiciones, con eso supuso que quedaron a mano.

—Por mí encantado. —Se acomodó en la cama al notar que Law se subía—. ¿Vives solo? —No era su intención inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero prefería estar preparado si de la nada conocía a otro extraño o en verdad Law tenía problemas en los que no pensaba meterse.

—Era mi hermana —dijo al momento de sentarse sobre el regazo de Zoro, de piernas abiertas y con deseo en los ojos. Zoro lo miró confundido y gustoso por el rumbo de sus acciones—. La chica de la llamada. Se llama Perona, y es un fastidio —movió las caderas al hablar. Por encima del pantalón se notaba su erección al mismo tiempo que sentía como el pene de Zoro despertaba—. ¿Tienes hermanos, Zoro-ya?

Zoro lo sujetó de los muslos disfrutando de la fricción en su pelvis. La conversación lo desconcertaba, pero en ese momento, cansado por follar, con el cuerpo lánguido, el deseo avivándose en su interior y el magnetismo que desprendía la mirada de Law que no disminuía al contrario parecía aumentar, no le daba mucho margen para pensar en respuestas menos comprometedoras que la simple y honesta verdad.

—Tenía. Murieron cuando era un crío. Ya ni recuerdo cómo eran.

—Oh, lo lamento. ¿Quieres que te consuele? —Llevó la mano por detrás de su propio trasero y bajó hasta coger el miembro de Zoro, lo masturbó con algo de torpeza, la posición y el boxer no lo dejaban maniobrar bien.

Zoro ahogó un gemido. Una punzante incomodidad se peleaba con el placer de su cuerpo. Le era muy extraña la situación, hablar de sus hermanos fallecidos, tratar de recordarlos por el puro instinto de no querer olvidar sus rostros, la proposición descara de Law y su mano en un interminable sube y baja. No lograba encontrar con exactitud en qué punto no estaba bien, pero lo sentía. Desechó la incomodidad y prefirió tomar a Law de las caderas para voltear los papeles, él encima y con mayor libertad de movimiento. Se acomodó a la altura necesario apara simular embestidas mientras sus miembros se rozaban. Besó a Law como si fuera lo último por hacer en la vida, como si en sus labios estuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas; era como un sediento bebiendo hasta la ultima gota de líquido en el mundo, consciente que después no habría nada ni nadie con el mismo magnetismo capaz de satisfacerlo. Pero estaba bien, morir era el precio justo por poseer y degustar esos labios.

—Se escuchaba preocupada, quizá debas llamarle — soltó Zoro una vez sus labios viajaron al cuello de Law. No debía de preocuparse por su familia o relaciones, pero de sólo imaginar que esa podría ser la primera y última vez que estuvieran juntos, le ganaba el interés de conocerlo, saber más, llevarse otro pedacito de él en la memoria. Parecía un crío que no quiere dejar ir un juguete. Alzó la vista para ver su rostro, memorizarlo. Se dijo que era un idiota por dejarse ilusionar de esa manera por alguien desconocido, sin embargo, la atracción que sentían, la incertidumbre del misterio o el alarmante peligro a su alrededor eran demasiado grandes y marcados como para ignorarlos.

—Tenemos… diferencias. Ella quiere que me quede en casa de mi padre, dice que venir aquí me hace daño —comentó. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de Zoro incentivando el momento, buscando una respuesta diferente a la plática que estaban teniendo. Zoro entendió lo que quería y se encargó de bajar entre besos por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna y morder por encima de la ropa.

—¿Por qué había de hacerte daño estar aquí? —preguntó para después usar los dientes y bajar el pantalón—. ¿Debo de saber algo de tu casa y estar preparado para huir? —dijo con sorna y se llevó a la boca cuanto pudo del miembro de Law.

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—No seas idiota —dijo Law entre siseos y respiraciones pesadas; encogía los dedos de los pies y tomaba las sábanas con fuerza para tratar de mantenerse en la conversación—. Aquí vivía antes, cuando era pequeño. Es como un refugio.

La mirada de Law era extraña; detrás de toda la lujuria y el deseo sexual que destilaba, una nota de nostalgia se asomó, algo triste y pesado, mucho más grande y fuerte que el mismo Law. Zoro succionó con mayor ímpetu deseando borrar lo chocante de la situación, esa incomodidad que le gritaba el peligro, la amenaza de permanecer ahí, los riesgos de seguir a su lado; el sabor de Law fue suficiente para aplacarlo.

—Así que es tu sitio especial, me sentiré halagado por ello —soltó sólo por decir algo y escuchar en su voz la tranquilidad que no sentía.

—No deberías. No es especial, simplemente me gusta. —Law lo atrajo hacia su boca. Intercambiaron un beso con sabor a semen.

Zoro acarició uno de sus muslos y lo apartó con cierta delicadeza, así sus dedos pudieron hurgar entre las nalgas de Law. Cada movimiento se volvía más estudiado, menos brusco, pero con la misma pasión que horas antes.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de metértela. Quiero que grites y te corras para mí —susurró Zoro formando círculos alrededor de la entrada de Law.

—Muchas promesas y poca acción. Qué esperas para hacerlo.

Zoro se separó lo suficiente y jalando las piernas de Law alzó su pelvis lo necesario para poder tener libre acceso a su esfínter. Escupió una generosa cantidad de saliva y con la ayuda de sus dedos y la lengua amasó la carne.

Un vacío le recorrió todo el cuerpo; era como sentirse perdido en el desierto, bajo los potentes rayos del sol, quemándole la piel, fundiendo su cerebro. Pero no era el sol lo que le preocupaba sino el misterio detrás de Law, de sus miradas tristes, su confianza, la seguridad de sus acciones; era el miedo a no saber la razón por la que no podía alejarse, al contrario, cada vez, cada segundo más a su lado el magnetismo aumentaba. Podía asegurar que se complementaban, encajaban a la perfección, amoldados para convertirse en uno solo.

¿Podía existir semejante afinidad con alguien desconocido o todo era una mala treta del universo, destino o karma para hacerle sentir emociones fuertes y desbordantes, llevarlo al filo de un abismo para dejarlo caer a la oscuridad?

Demasiados pensamientos presuntuosos para Zoro, no quería pensar en nada más.

—Ponte en cuatro —ordenó cuando lo consideró listo. Law, más obediente de lo que llegó a imaginar, se acomodó en la cama. Parecía ido, extasiado con las atenciones hacia su cuerpo. Estaba satisfecho.

Para Zoro era demasiado sumiso, nada que ver con le hombre cínico y descarado de hacía horas. Se amoldaba a sus exigencias y el movimiento de sus manos, se abría para él gustoso, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que fuera para mantenerlo anclado a su cuerpo. Zoro sintió lástima y compasión y un deseo creciente por reconfortarlo. Ese hombre estaba acabando con él y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en detenerlo. Se dejó llevar entre los pliegues de sus sentimientos y las entrañas de su cuerpo.

—Tenía tres hermanos, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, yo fui el único que sobreviví —Zoro habló mientras embestía el cuerpo de Law. Empatía era lo único que podía ofrecerle—. Eran demasiado molestos, pero también los mejores hermanos que alguien pudiera tener. No deberías de alejarte de tu familia.

El cuerpo de Law temblaba bajo las arremetidas, sus jadeos fueron aumentando sin poder distinguir si eran por placer o dolor. Sus brazos desistieron y dejó caer el rostro sobre la almohada. Las contracciones en su vientre se extendían cada vez con más violencia. Se llevó una mano al miembro para tratar de llegar al orgasmo con mayor rapidez, no soportaba la espera, las ansias de quemarse en el placer.

Y Zoro deseó seguir alimentando ese deseo.

—No. Te voy hacer llegar sólo con el placer de tu culo —dijo mientras le apartaba la mano y se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle. Law gruñó en protesta—. Vamos Law, es lo que quieres, sentirme hasta el fondo. Toda mi leche caliente dentro de ti, para que no olvides mi polla y lo bien que te sientes con ella dentro. Sé que te gusta así, fuerte, sin poderte mover, sólo pensando en mí y gritando como la puta que eres…

Apenas terminó de hablar y Law se corrió con fuerza. Zoro se alzó y se apoyó en su espalda baja; embistió un par de veces más y se soltó dentro, disfrutando cada delicioso escalofrío.

 

**—III—**

 

Abrió los ojos al percibir un suave aroma. No se había quedado dormido, pero en el descaso para otra ronda decidió que lo mejor era no observar a Law, ya no embobarse con su voz ni dejarse llevar por su mirada. El aroma dulce desapareció al notar la increíble figura de Law bajo las sábanas; boca abajo, su espalda y trasero creaban una  muy buena curva que descendía por las piernas fuertes y musculosas. Zoro se maldijo internamente y se rindió ante su deseo, se recargó en su brazo y lo contempló con total descaro.

Law poseía un cuerpo bastante marcado, pero a diferencia de él era delgado, mucho, posiblemente su altura le ayudaba. Los tatuajes en su cuerpo parecían tener años, el negro se había deslucido hasta ser un azul oscuro, y aunque en general mantenían una buena forma, se notaba que su cuerpo todavía creció dando en algunas partes una extraña forma alargada, quizá se lo hizo antes del estirón de la adolescencia. Observando con mayor detenimiento, Zoro encontró una leve imperfección alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, se acercó con precaución para no llamar su atención y pudo notar que era una fina cicatriz que lo rodeaba; debió tener un excelente trabajo quirúrgico para que apenas se notara. La acarició, se le hizo muy familiar el tacto.

—Hace tiempo perdí el brazo —dijo Law, se giró para quedar boca arriba y se tapó los ojos con ese mismo brazo—. Es una putada que te lo vuelvan a coser.

—Yo perdí el ojo. —Law lo observó mientras Zoro se acariciaba la cicatriz de su párpado, por eso sintió tan familiar el roce de Law, él tuvo una herida similar—. Y ese no se puede volver a poner —dijo para tratar de apaciguar el ambiente.

—¿Cuándo murieron tus hermanos?

—Sí —concedió desviando la mirada—. Tuve un excelente tratamiento médico, pero yo ya no quería estar en el hospital. Me trataron otras heridas, pero la del ojo no los dejé. Mi tutor legal intentó convencerme, pero creía firmemente que si esto se iba —se señaló la cicatriz— que fue lo último que vio a mis hermanos y mis padres, los iba a perder para siempre.

—Entiendo. Los quieres olvidar a la vez que intentas alejarte.

Zoro por fin pudo verlo. Lo casi irreal en Law, la perfección que exudaba le atraía y atemorizaba. Era terrorífico como la muerte y delicioso como la vida. No podía apartarse por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

 _«Hazme olvidar»_ le suplicó mientras volvía abrazarlo.

_«Irreal.»_

 

 

Al sentir como era invadido soltó un pesado suspiro; toda rareza, extraño comportamiento se diluía ante el placer, era como si su cuerpo se derritiera y no importara nada, el valor se perdía entre el deseo dentro de los ojos grises que lo observaban y el cuerpo en su interior, quemante y brutal.

La suave, pero fría brisa que entró por la ventana le estremeció la espalda; toda su piel ardía, sentir el frescor le impactaba de sobre manera. Un aroma dulce, tan diferente de Law invadió sus fosas nasales. Lo reconoció.

—Azucenas —dijo Zoro mientras balanceaba las caderas. La imagen de las flores le llegó a la mente. Flores blancas, aromáticas, rojas… bañadas en sangre…

Zoro gritó cuando Law tocó su próstata. Cualquier pensamiento se difuminó, las dudas carcomiendo parte de su instinto pasaron a  segundo plano y el placer ganaba terreno otra vez.

—Son azucenas silvestres. Yo las odio —comentó Law. Puso los pies en el colchón e impulsó la pelvis para llegar más hondo. Se sentía desfallecer de placer en el cuerpo de Zoro—. Me recuerdan a mis hermanos. —Aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas—. Los desgraciados que me abandonaron. —Estaba exhausto, pero siguió moviéndose, quería borrar un poco del rencor y la tristeza, intercambiarlos por el calor y los deliciosos escalofríos, ahogarse en placer. Que Zoro se llevara en su orgasmo la soledad.

El clímax los alcanzó casi al mismo tiempo. Zoro se dejó caer sobre Law, cansado, sudoroso y llorando. El aroma a azucenas lo quebrantaba, todo su temple se derrumbaba. En ese punto sus alarmas dejaron de sonar, no existía lugar más seguro que en los brazos de Law, su cuerpo, su existencia. Todo dependía de él.

—¿Cómo se llamaban? —preguntó Zoro. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro mirando hacia la ventana, a las cortinas meciéndose, la jardinera llena de azucenas.

—Tú lo sabes —dijo Law.

—No lo sé. —Las flores blancas, hermosas, brillantes, dulces—. No hay forma en qué lo sepa.

—Dilos. Di sus nombres.

Zoro seguía observando las flores, bañadas en rojo, con aroma a sangre, a metal, a fuego y muerte.

—Ace —Law se escuchó vacío—. Sabo. —Zoro contuvo la respiración— Luffy.

—Lu…ffy… —repitió.

 

_Las azucenas era lo único que podía ver desde su perspectiva. Estaban maltrechas, bañadas en sangre, con hermosos pétalos cayendo al suelo, desmoronándose. Escuchó la voz de su padre pidiéndole que no volteara, sintió líquido caliente en su tórax, sangre. Quiso mover las manos, solo una respondió, la otra le dolía demasiado.  El fuego alcanzó las flores. Intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta que el brazo más adolorido ya no estaba conectado a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera trató de gritar. Volteó. Imposible reconocer a uno de sus hermanos que estaba a su lado, ¿en dónde estaban los demás? Entre lágrimas siguió observando las flores ser consumidas por el fuego. Los cuerpos de sus hermanos no estaban completos..._

 

Los recuerdos se esfumaron como agua entre las manos al escuchar una melodía a lo lejos. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar, su mente a trabajar.

—¿Quién eres tú…? —preguntó. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero por la misma rapidez se enredó en las sábanas. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio se sujetó del buró al lado; cayó al suelo de sentón y se llevó consigo la lámpara y el móvil de Law.

Era el teléfono que soltaba la insistente melodía. Zoro lo tomó.

Law se sentó al borde de la cama, cruzó sus piernas y se recargó en ellas. Veía a Zoro como si estuviera ante un cachorrito abandonado, pero más que compasión sus ojos destilaban lástima.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¡Responde! —exigió Zoro cuando el móvil que llevaba en las manos volvió a iluminarse, otra llamada.

—Contesta —dijo Law.

Zoro, entre la confusión, miedo y enojo deslizó el ícono, se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—¿Law? —La voz preocupada de un hombre se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Zoro no se atrevió a hablar, esa voz le resultaba jodidamente familiar— Perona me ha llamado para informarme que desapareciste. ¿Estás en el _apartamento_? —preguntó, aunque en calma no podía esconder su preocupación—. No salgas, iré para allá.

—No soy Law. No sé de qué me hablas… —Zoro murmuró. El silencio de un par de segundos fue absoluto y cortante.

—¿Zoro? —el hombre preguntó.

La presión en Zoro se desbordó. Aventó el móvil y se levantó en clara intención de golpear a Law. Toda la confusión lo perturbaba al grado de no saber ni recordar.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —le gritó a Law y lo golpeó en la cara— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —siguió golpeándolo sin encontrar resistencia ni una explicación. Colérico, lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos. Apretó con toda la fuerza que le era posible, con clara intensión de romperle el cuello.

—No puedes matarme. No así —Law murmuró entre jadeos, su voz sonaba asfixiada, aguda; daba la impresión de estar sufriendo, pero sus manos quietas y su estado sumido decían otra cosa.

—Tú no existes — pronunció Zoro, sílaba por sílaba su boca se llenaba de un amargo estupor. Incrédulo ante lo que sucedía se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de Law en su mejilla.

—Estás equivocado, eres tú el que no existe.

 

**—IV—**

 

Introdujo las llaves con cuidado y en silencio abrió la puerta. Todo el apartamento estaba en penumbras y lo único que se escuchaba era el tictac de algún reloj. Cerró tras de sí con cuidado y se adentró; aunque las cortinas estaban abiertas, apenas una pequeña luz artificial se colaba a través de la ventana. La estancia olía a limpio y a colonia de hombre. Repasó las paredes con cierta nostalgia al cruzar por el living. Cada cuadro eran las fotografías de los hermanos en distintos viajes; a veces sólo ellos cuatro, a veces la familia entera, con amigos o con conocidos que de un momento a otro pasaron a ser importantes; recordó que el hermano menor era capaz de hacer amistad hasta con las piedras. Se detuvo en una imagen en particular en donde solo estaba Law junto a un enorme oso de felpa casi del doble de su tamaño, se notaba feliz. La imperceptible sonrisa que puso se desvaneció por los ruidos de pasos en una de las habitaciones; se dirigió directamente ahí.

Tocó antes de abrir la puerta. Se deslumbró un poco por la luz de la habitación y entró sin esperar respuesta. Law caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba desnudo y con profundas marcas de cardenales y heridas en el rostro, tenía sangre seca en la nariz y la boca que le escurrió por el cuello, sus manos también estaban ensangrentadas. Se detuvo al verlo, desesperado pero consciente.

—Mihawk —dijo Law, no parecía una pregunta, más bien decía su nombre para reforzar el hecho de verlo parado frente a él.

—¿Y Zoro? —preguntó con cautela y poniendo especial atención a todas sus acciones.

—¿Zoro? —miró hacia todos lados como si lo buscara— Se fue hace rato, creo. Supe que estaba aquí y decidí ayudarlo.

—¿El te golpeó?

—Sí… yo lo provoqué. Ya me revisé, no tengo fracturas ni coágulos —se adelantó al notar que Mihawk le iba a reclamar.

—¿Estuviste aquí los últimos dos días?

—No lo sé, creo que no. Fue Zoro. Realmente no estoy seguro, es la primera vez que soy totalmente consciente de _él_. Fue como verme a mí mismo, pero no era yo. Me habló de mi vida como si fuera suya; de Luffy, Sabo y Ace, de Perona y el accidente. Sabía toda mi vida, pero decía que era suya, incluso me dijo que era yo el que no existía. —Sonrió levemente— Y si es verdad, si en realidad soy yo el que es una proyección creada por Zoro.

—Zoro no existe.

—Si le hubiera preguntado podría haberme dicho que estudió medicina y trabajó como cardiólogo igual que yo, era como si me hubiera conocido desde hace mucho tiempo —siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a Mihawk.

—Esa es tu vida, no la de él. ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar el medicamento?

Law no pudo contestar. La respuesta se le atoró en la garganta, pesada y dolorosa. Nunca se atrevería a confesárselo a Mihawk, no después de ser el padrastro perfecto que fue cuando quedó huérfano y lo acogió en su familia. Muy amigo de su padre biológico, después del accidente automovilístico donde murió toda su familia y le dejó graves traumas, Mihawk obtuvo la custodia legal de Law y lo cuidó como a un hijo propio; incluso su hermanastra Perona siempre lo apoyó a su manera. Con eso Law no podía ser tan egoísta para confesar la verdad.

_«Me siento solo… y Zoro me hace compañía.»_


End file.
